


Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, holiday proposal fic, proposal fic, yes another one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an advent calendar, Louis Tomlinson in love, and Harry thinking that he's a literary comedian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an All Time Low song! I don't know why this is my second proposal fic in as many days but oh well, I can't be tamed~
> 
> also I probably spelled calendar twenty different ways but I'm sorry, I'm my own beta and I don't exactly re-read what I've written sooooo

"This is literally the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen," Zayn says shaking Louis' handmade advent calendar in his face and laughing when the older male glares at him and reaches for it.

"Shut up, Harry likes Christmas okay? And I figure I'm gonna try to make this year special," Louis responds with a groan, making a happy sound in the back of his throat as he grabs the calendar back from Zayn. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and stretches out where he's laying on the couch. "He only likes Christmas so much because it gives him twice the reason to spoil you, you realize that, yeah?" he points out as Louis makes his way to the blank stretch of wall where he hammered a nail in earlier to hang up the calendar before Harry gets home.

"I know, that's why I'm spoiling him up _until_ Christmas-he deserves it," Louis insists, straightening the calendar on his wall before turning back to Zayn. "Now get out of my flat, my boyfriend's gonna be home soon and he's gonna want to jump my bones when he sees what I did," he laughs, kicking at Zayn's foot until he grumbles and climbs to his feet. 

"Yeah alright, enjoy that then," Zayn laughs, yawning into his hand before he lets himself out of Louis and Harry's flat. 

Louis takes one last look at the calendar and straightens it as he hears Harry's voice carry through the front door as he greets Zayn. "Babe, hey," Harry says as he steps through the door, waving over his shoulder at Zayn before he shuts and locks the door behind him.

"Mr. Styles," Louis grins, crossing the room in a few long strides to press up against Harry. "I have a surprise for you," he continues as Harry settles his hands around his waist and ducks down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Yeah? Is it anything like that surprise a few weeks ago?" Harry questions, dragging his lips from Louis' cheeks to his mouth as he lets his fingers dip just under the waistband of his sweats.

Louis presses more fully against Harry and sinks a hand into his hair, humming into the kiss slightly before he leans back, putting space between their mouths. "Nope, this is a lot more kid friendly, babe," he murmurs, backing up even more and letting his hands trail from Harry's shoulders to his hands, walking backward and tugging Harry with him toward the calendar. 

Louis stops walking once they're mere feet from the wall and steps off to the side, waiting for Harry's reaction. "Oh? What is-is that an advent calendar? Louis! It's so pretty, where'd you get it from?" Harry smiles big, his face lighting up when he sees the calendar hanging on the wall before he continues, "did you get it from that cute little vintage shop around the corner or-?"

Louis had started shaking his head as soon as Harry mentioned the vintage shop. "I-uhm-I made it for you actually, I've been working on it for the past few months," he can feel his cheeks heating up as Harry turns from the calendar to look at him, his eyes shining with awe. 

" _Louis_ ," Harry breathes, reaching out to tug Louis into a tight hug, "this is _amazing_ , thank you!"

##### December 1st

"No Harry, you have to wait until tonight!" Louis laughs, grabbing Harry around the waist and tugging him away from the calendar while Harry whines. 

"But _baby_! If I open them in the mornings I'll have all day to thank you for whatever you put in the little boxes," Harry tries to convince Louis, giggling even as he pouts and let's himself be dragged into the kitchen. 

Louis shakes his head at the younger male and insists, "not happening, love, I have each box set up specifically for you to open in the evenings."

“ _Ugh_ ,” Harry groans, covering his face with his hands as he leans against the counter, Louis pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he makes his way to the stove. “Step away from the stove, babe, you know breakfast isn’t your strong suit,” Harry says, peaking through his fingers at Louis topless and standing at the stove, smiling against his palms. 

Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry and grins, grabbing the kettle off the stovetop and wiggling it only slightly before setting it back down and turning the burner on. “I’m only boiling water, I can do that much,” he says, trying to sound annoyed but only managing to sound amused as Harry kicks off of the counter and walks up behind him, his hands settling on Louis’ waist gently as he nudges him to the side. 

“And you boil such good water, too,” Harry teases, kissing the top of Louis’ head as he steps away and moves toward the fridge. “Now what would you like for breakfast?”

\--------------------------

“So I can open it now, yeah?” Harry asks, nearly bouncing in his seat after he and Louis have finished eating dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, the two of them lounging on the couch.

Louis screws up his face in thought and says, “I don’t know, Harry, I’m not sure about it.” 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whines, his gaze flicking between Louis and the colorful calendar on the wall, “I need to see what’s in the box!”

“No, you _want_ to see what’s in the box, you don’t _need_ to” Louis laughs, tucking his fingers into Harry’s curls and scratching at his scalp lightly. 

“Please Lou, let me see what’s in the box,” Harry almost begs, turning his head so that he can look Louis full in the face.  
Louis grins at Harry and then nudges his shoulder, the two of them rising to their feet and Harry nearly tripping in his excitement to get to the wall. “Your wish is my demand,” he says as he stands behind Harry, the younger man carefully opening the first box and letting out one of his full body laughs. 

“Really, Louis? How is _this_ appropriate for Christmas?” Harry asks, still laughing as he pulls out a neon pink cock ring, his eyes bright as he turns to face his boyfriend.

“Never said the gifts would be seasonally appropriate, babe,” Louis smiles, reaching out to grab the cock ring from Harry’s fingers. “Now how about we go try out your new toy, hmm?” Harry grabs Louis around the waist and tosses him over his shoulder, Louis letting out a tiny shriek as Harry starts to walk toward the stairs, “I swear on that stupid advent calendar if you drop me again I will cut off your curls!”

##### December 8th

“So starting the first week with a cock ring and ending it with two train tickets back home, what else do you have wrapped up in that calendar?” Harry questions, his feet propped up on Louis’ lap as the older man massages his calves gently. 

“You can go grab today’s if you want, we _have_ already eaten,” Louis points out, squeezing Harry’s calf once before pushing his legs off of his lap altogether. 

Harry pouts and complains, “go get it for me, babe, I’m too comfortable here,” while kicking his legs back up across Louis’ lap.

“Not a chance, curly, now up you get,” Louis laughs, pushing Harry’s legs off of his lap again and standing up this time, holding out a hand to help Harry up. 

“Fine, fine,” Harry grumbles, sliding his hand into Louis’ and letting him tug him to his feet, “Any hint at what it is today?” 

“Not a chance, pal, now go open the box,” Louis smiles, giving Harry a push in the direction of the calendar before folding his arms across his chest. 

“Wonder what week 2 has in store for me,” Harry mumbles to himself, running his fingers over the front of each of the boxes gently before stopping on the slightly wonky 3 and opening it up. “Oh _Louis_ , it’s beautiful!” Harry says happily, lifting the silver Rolex watch carefully out of the box and turning it over, his eyes filling slightly with tears as he reads the short inscription on the back. 

_we only get better with time hs+lt_

##### December 15th

“I can't take anymore, Lou, can’t I just open the rest all at once?” Harry asks, shifting from foot to foot as he stand in front of the calendar, Louis standing in his usual spot behind him. 

Louis huffs out a breath and rubs at Harry’s shoulders lightly as he says, “No, you dork, the whole point of an advent calendar is to take it one day at a time, yeah? So that’s exactly what we’re going to do!” 

“If it’s another week of jewelry I don’t know how I’ll be able to cope,” Harry says honestly, reaching up to touch the intricate silver cross that Louis had tucked into the ‘13’ box. 

Louis laughs and assures him, “it’ll be fine, I can promise you that it’s not another week of jewelry.” 

“Good, okay, then let’s get to it,” Harry says, resting his fingers on the glittery ‘15’ lightly before he cracks open the box and wrinkles his nose with a giggle. “What in the _world_ is this?” Harry questions, lifting a tiny toy mouse out of the box and tilting his head slightly.

“It’s a toy mouse,” Louis says with a small smile, “ _obviously_.”

Harry huffs and turns around, holding the toy mouse by the tail and wiggling it in Louis’ face. “I got that much, I meant _why_ did you give me a toy mouse?” 

“Well what else would a kitten play with?” Louis asks innocently, laughing at the quick play of emotions that run across Harry’s face. 

“A-a _kitten_ ,” Harry asks, sounding excited, “You got me a _kitten_?” 

Louis feels his smile grow as he responds, “No, _I_ got you a toy mouse, you’re going tomorrow to pick out the kitten for yourself because I couldn’t decide when I went down there and as much as I’d love to go with you…” Louis trails off, shrugging slightly as Harry’s smile grows. 

“I love you! I _lovelovelove_ you,” Harry practically squeals as he throws his arms around Louis, squeezing tightly. “Louis, a _kitten_? You got us a _kitten!_ A tiny furry being that will be _ours_!” he mumbles against the top of Louis’ head, Louis laughing against his chest. 

“I love you too, you loser,” Louis says fondly, his arms wrapped just as tightly around Harry’s waist as his are around Louis’ shoulders. 

“A _kitten_ ,” Harry sighs, pulling back just far enough to press an excited kiss to Louis’ mouth before pushing him back against the wall next to the calendar and sinking to his knees.

##### December 22nd 

“So what do you think the theme’s going to be this week, Radley?” Harry asks the little brown eyed kitten he’s holding up in front of his face, his tiny puff of a tail tickling Harry’s wrist. 

“If you put the kitten down you’ll be able to find out,” Louis says from where he’s cleaning the last of the dinner dishes off in the sink.

Harry huffs and waits until Louis’ back into the living room to hold the tiny brown kitten out gently and wiggle him a bit while saying, “his name is Radley, Lou, _Radley_ , call our baby by his proper name please.”

“I refuse to kowtow to your ridiculous pun and call that poor fluffy bit _Radley_ ,” Louis insists, stepping toward Harry and scratching under the kitten’s chin gently, rolling his eyes slightly as Harry presses Radley into his arms. 

“But now you’re Boo Radley, geddit? You’re Boo, he’s Radley, _Boo Radley_!” Harry crows, his face glowing with the force of his smile as he cackles. 

Louis huffs and brings Radley up to eye level, pressing his nose to the damp pink nose of the kitten as he apologizes to the fluffy, purring thing, “your daddy is very weird, I’m sorry that he thinks he’s funny.” Louis ignores the ‘ _heeyyy_ ’ that leaves Harry’s mouth as he continues, “keep this just between us two guys but I’ll think of a new name for you, one that isn’t so ridiculous.”

“Don’t try to turn Radley against me! And his name is nice, it’s _quirky_ and Zayn said he likes it!” Harry argues, trying to look annoyed but only managing a slightly exasperated yet fond smile at how gentle Louis’ being with their kitten. 

“Zayn likes _literally_ anything that I don’t and it’s a literary reference, of _course_ he said he likes it,” Louis grumbles, settling Radley into the crook of his arm and reaching out to nudge Harry’s shoulder, “Now go get your day twenty-two, babe.”

Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis even as he turns to look at the nearly empty advent calendar, “so any hints this week?” 

Louis shakes his head even though Harry can’t see him, “not even a little, sorry.” Radley lets out a tiny _meow_ , his tail flicking against Louis’ arm as Harry reaches out and opens the box of the day. 

“Uhm, Louis? What is this?” Harry questions, wiggling the ceramic doll around slightly before turning to look at Louis and Radley.

Louis rolls his eyes and responds, “always with the obvious questions, it’s a ceramic doll wearing a suit,” while petting the tiny kitten resting in his arms. 

“I see that but _why_?” Harry asks, rubbing a finger over the figure’s tiny bow tie.  
Louis quirks an eyebrow at Harry and grabs the ceramic figure from Harry, exchanging it for Radley. “Don’t ask questions about your gifts, there’s a method to my madness I swear,” he says over his shoulder as he walks over to the entertainment center, placing the ceramic figure onto the highest shelf that he can reach.

##### December 23rd 

“Is tonight’s gift going to confuse me again?” Harry asks, hesitating with his fingertips barely brushing against the forest green ‘23’ on the calendar. 

Louis scrunches up his face in thought and then answers, “nope, I promise!”

“Oh thank God,” Harry laughs, opening the box quickly and then saying, “oh, this is _lovely_.”

“Yeah?” Louis questions, pressing his chest against Harry’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder while Radley crawls over Harry’s feet. 

“Absolutely! This bow tie matches your eyes perfectly, Boo,” Harry turns his head to catch Louis’ eye and grins. 

“It does, doesn’t it, it is a lovely blue,” Louis agrees, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s neck and tightening his grip on Harry’s hips, his stomach twisting with nerves.

##### Christmas Eve

“This is the only time you get to open your box in the morning, and that’s only because it’s my birthday party tonight,” Louis says, pushing Harry toward the advent calendar while he hands him a steaming cup of tea. 

Harry yawns as he says, “there’s only one box left anyway, I still don’t see why I can’t just open both today.” 

“Because,” Louis says, his voice sharp, “you’ll ruin the surprise if you do.”

“Okay, fine, Christmas spirit and all that,” Harry agrees, holding his cup of tea tight against his chest as he opens the box marked ‘24’-the largest box on the calendar.

Harry makes a confused sound in the back of his throat before he says, “these are really pretty glasses but uhm, what?”

Louis snorts and responds, “yes Styles, they’re ‘ _really pretty glasses_ ’, some might even say they’re a set of champagne flutes.” 

“Right...you’re very strange, Lou,” Harry yawns again and turns to hand Louis his cup of tea, freeing his hands up to gently ease the champagne flutes out of the box so that he can get a closer look. “Okay, so they’re exceedingly pretty, where should we put them?” he asks curling his big hands gently around the glass stems.

Louis shrugs and takes a sip of Harry’s tea, grimacing at the taste before he answers, “wherever you want, my love, just make sure they’re high up so that Radley can’t reach them.”

##### Christmas Night

“This last present better be the best considering the past few days have done nothing but confuse me,” Harry laughs as he watches Louis bend over to pick up Radley, smacking his ass as he walks past him to get to the calendar. 

“Hey now, wait for me,” Louis says, trying to keep his voice even while Radley meows loudly after he’s accidentally squeezed him too tightly. 

“Would never _dream_ of starting without you, love,” Harry grins, leaning against the wall next to the calendar and watching Louis step up close to him. 

“Good, now get to your last box,” Louis smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek in an effort to gather his courage before he backs up and nudges Harry’s foot with his own. 

Harry pushes off the wall with his foot and turns to face the calendar, not noticing Louis shifting in place before he drops to one knee as Harry opens the last box. “L- _Louis_ , what is this? It-It looks like an engagement ring?” Harry questions, his voice catching slightly as he turns the ring over in his hand once before turning around, letting out a gasp when he catches sight of Louis kneeling and still holding onto Radley. 

“This whole thing was a ploy to get that ring on your finger, Harry. Radley is my ridiculous attempt at nesting, a nice little furry love child for us to practice with before we have the time to put into raising an actual child. I want nothing more than to marry you, I want to be Mr. Styles-Tomlinson or Tomlinson-Styles or whichever way you want to attach my stupidly long name with your stupidly short one, and I want to raise children with you that end up hating us because we embarrass them in front of their friends with your bad jokes and our public displays of affection. I want to be your happily ever after so Harry Styles, will you do me the honor of being my husband sometime in the near future?” Louis’ shaking like a leaf and halfway through his speech Radley manages to wiggle out of his grasp without him noticing, Harry’s hands twisting in front of him anxiously. 

“I-I- _yes_ , Lou, yes of course I’ll be your husband, _oh my God_ ,” Harry shakily slips the silver band onto his ring finger and drops to his knees in front of Louis, grasping his face between his hands and kissing him. “I can’t believe you did all this!” Harry chokes out between kisses, his thumbs brushing against Louis’ jaw as he pulls back to look at him in wonder. 

“They’re our toasting glasses,” is all Louis can think to say, wanting to smack himself when he sees the confused look on Harry’s face. “The champagne flutes-they’re our toasting glasses for the wedding ceremony and the bow tie matches a cummerbund that I have for you hiding in the closet that I imagined you wearing at our wedding, and the little ceramic figure? The little ceramic figure is your ‘something old’-it used to belong to my grandparents,” Louis explains, his cheeks flushing a deeper red when Harry looks at him with renewed awe. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry breaths out, his eyes finally brimming with tears as it all starts to sink in, “I love you so fucking much.”  
Louis grins and replies, “I love you too, Harry, so much,” before he starts giggling, the stress of the days leading up to the proposal finally lifting from his shoulders and leaving a giant ball of joy in the middle of his chest. “Holy shit, we’re _engaged_!” he nearly shouts before tackling Harry back against the floor and causing him to start laughing as well. A laugh that turns into a moan when Louis starts grinding down. 

“We can’t do this on the floor, Radley doesn’t need to see what I want to do with you,” Harry chokes out, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips as the older man attaches his mouth to his throat. 

“Yeah? C’mon then, Harry, _I_ want to see what you want to do with me,” Louis purrs, working his teeth against Harry’s pulse point for a few more seconds before scrambling to his feet and helping Harry to his, tugging him toward their bedroom.


End file.
